This invention relates to an improved motor vehicle display apparatus and in particular to an apparatus with enhanced visibility.
The display apparatus in question is one in which an observer is provided with an indication of the magnitude of the deceleration of a subject motor vehicle, for example, from a following motor vehicle. The system also enables the observer to ascertain if the observed motor vehicle is stationary or moving.